UNA PETICIÓN A LA DIOSA GAIA
by Maru-Li Tsukiyomi
Summary: A Sakura la casaron muy chica y su esposo no la ama, ella ruega por que el la ame y que ya no sea un demonio con ella.


Hooooolaaaaa! Les traigo una adaptación del One-Shot de Ericka Lima "El Ruego a Gaia" les recomiendo que lo lean es un one-shot de Twilight… Espero que les guste mi adaptación! Jejeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UNA PETICIÒN A LA DIOSA GAIA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habían casado siendo una niña, ella todavía quería jugar con muñecas, sus aventuras, sus juegos, convocar a la Diosa Gaia* y pedirle que como la madre de la naturaleza la convirtiera en una ninfa, pero que no fuera la hija de Zeus, si no de Gaia.

Se había casado con Shaoran Li, este ya era un hombre, mientras que ella una niña, era guapo no lo negaba, sus facciones felinas, delicadas pero a la vez masculinas, ojos chocolates con destellos ámbar. Le dijeron que era un hombre muy bueno, cuan equivocados estaban.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba Shaoran venía a ella como un demonio, como un *incubo, le hacía lo que le apetecía, ella se quedaba quieta, pero en el fondo lloraba amargamente, pues quería que la amara, se lo rogaba a Gaia, Afrodita, etc. Pero nadie se lo concedía.

Rogaba porque ya no la lastimará, porque se embarazara, que era lo que el quería, ella lo anhelaba, para que no le hiciera más daño por las noches, para que ya no volviera jamás a tocarla, pero los dioses no eran benévolos con ella, no se lo permitían.

También rogaba por que el ya no se fijara en mujeres y les diera cariño a ellas, ella quería todo su cariño.

Este día como todos ella salía a jugar al bosque, se adentraba a el, se iba hasta donde había una pequeña cabaña, que para ella era su palacio, su guarida, ahí jugaba a que el malvado Shaoran se iba y podía volver a jugar como ella deseaba.

-OH mi Diosa Gaia, concédeme el favor que te eh pedido, permitirme ser una ninfa y acompañarte la eternidad, para que no sufra más, sácame de las garras de Hades, pues ya no quiero ser Perséfone, no permitas que el malvado Shaoran me toque una vez más, no lo resistiré Gran Madre, ya no se si quiero su semilla dentro de mi, ese niño solo podría causarme más daño del que me hace su padre, no podré soportarlo.

Ella estaba tan metida rogando por su felicidad, que no se había percatado de que su esposo no fue al trabajo, en lugar de eso decidió seguir a su mujer. Al oír eso quiso llorar, pues Sakura jamás se quejaba cuando estaba en el lecho, era una mujer muy fuerte, no la merecía.

Le quito su niñez y su adolescencia, pidiendo que ya fuera mujer para el por las noches, sin importarle cuanto dolor le causaba, en ese momento quiso enmendarlo.

Salio de su escondite, para que lo viera su pequeña Sakura, como el la llamaba, está quiso salir corriendo pero Shaoran fue más rápido y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacía el, ella sabía que si desobedecía las consecuencias serían terribles, así que se quedo quieta esperando lo peor, esto provoco que Shaoran se sintiera como basura, Sakura le temía.

-¿Que haces acá pequeña?- Pregunto con voz suave, par que no le causara más temor.

-Solo eh venido a dar una vuelta, pero ya me iba para la casa.

-Eso no es lo que parecía, pequeña, estabas conjurando a la Gran Madre como tu dijiste, para librarte del malvado Shaoran.-

Al oír esto Sakura trato de librarse de su marido, no quería enfrentarse a el, pues perdería, por más que lo intento no pudo, ella sabía que el era más fuerte.

Shaoran debía arreglar todo lo que había hecho.

-No huyas pequeña, no volveré hacerte daño, no volveré a tocarte si no lo deseas, no haré nada que no desees, nada excepto alejarme de ti, pequeña Sakura. Pues me eh dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero perderte.

Sakura quedo impactada por la confesión del malvado Shaoran, ella pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, que era de hielo, siendo así la única que había quedado enamorada del otro.

-Perdón Shaoran.- dijo con miedo, casi no se dirijan palabras el uno al otro.

-No tienes que disculparte querida, yo no te haré daño mi niña, eh decidido ya no ser el malvado de Hades, decidí que deseo ser bueno para ti, ya no serás Perséfone, serás mi hermosa ninfa de la cual me eh enamorado.

- Entonces la Madre Gaia me ha escuchado mis ruegos, y ahora puedo ser feliz contigo.- Sakura dijo muy feliz, cuan rápido podía cambiar su opinión.

-Por lo mientras quiero enmendar mi error y si usted me lo permite, hermosa ninfa, jugar con usted.

-Me eh cansado de jugar, quiero hacer que te unas a mi frente a la Gran Madre, para que bendiga nuestro amor y para que sea eterno, si tu lo deseas, porque si lo haces no podrás arrepentirte y no podrás estar con otra mujer que no sea yo.

Shaoran río.- Claro que lo deseo, deseo que la Gran Madre nos bendiga y te prometo con mi vida que no estaré con otra mujer que no seas tú, pero tú no debes estar con otro hombre que no sea yo.

-Nunca lo estaré, primero deberán clavar una espada en mi corazón.- Dijo solemnemente.

-Bien, tu primero.- Shaoran no tenía ni idea de como hacer esto.

Sakura se le quedo mirando con mucha felicidad gravada en sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Aquí ante la Gran Gaia, madre de la naturaleza, nuestra madre, me entrego a ti Shaoran y le pido a Gaia que vele por ti, que vele nuestro amor y pido que entre más años más crezca, pido a Gea que me regale tanto su fertilidad como su belleza, para gustarte a ti por siempre, para que tengamos hijos, que sean un fruto del amor que nos profesamos, concédeme eso mi Diosa, como me diste el amor de Shaoran.

Shaoran por primera vez en su vida deseaba llorar, por lo que su hermosa castaña había dicho.

-Aquí frente a la Gran Madre, me entrego a ti mi dulce ninfa Sakura, pido que Gaia te cuide, pido que no me permita volverte hacer daño, que si lo hago me castigue, pues una mujer tan hermosa no merece llorar, pido a ti Gaia que me hagas merecedor de ella, que no la alejes nunca de mi, que siempre este dormida en el mismo lecho que yo, no pido riquezas, por que me doy cuneta de que no valen nada comparado con el amor, pido que nos hagas felices durante toda la eternidad.

Cuando termino su discurso, beso a Sakura, estaba rebosante de amor y a ella era a la única que se lo daría.

-Debe de consumarse nuestro matrimonio.- dijo Sakura con unas mejillas más rojas que unas cerezas maduras.- No se consuma hasta que no lo haces por amor.

Shaoran río, pues ella lo deseaba y el no se iba a negar(n/a: pervertido je jeje ^_^).

La hizo suya entre palabras de amor y suaves caricias. No llegaron a su casa hasta el crepúsculo. Tanto fue el amor que se demostraron ese día que Sakura quedo embarazada, ella agradeció a la Diosa Gea o Gaia, y a los nueve meses nacieron dos niñas de gran parecido a sus padres, una era la imagen de su padre con los ojos de madre, la pequeña Ai, por el amor que se profesaban ambos, y la otra la imagen de su madre pero con los ojos de padre, la pequeña Gaia por la Diosa que les concedió la felicidad.

Tiempo después tuvieron un niño, Rei Tsuki o el pequeño Tsuki, y así se les fue regalado el amor, la diosa Gaia se los concedió.

Se dice que sus almas quedaron en el bosque de Tomoéda, pues es ahí donde vivían, si vas caminando te encontraras con una cabaña que es donde fueron casados antes los ojos de la Gran Madre, donde continuaran amándose por el resto de la eternidad, pues la Diosa si se cedió ante los ruegos de los enamorados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NOTAS DE LA LOQUITA DE MARU-CHAN!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ONE-SHOT:)

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

JA NE!


End file.
